my first love vampire
by ayano646cweety
Summary: cinta jangan hanya seperti Ulquiorra yang dingin. cinta juga jangan hanya seperti Orihime yang lemah. cinta jangan pula seperti Grimmjow yang kasar. cintapun jangan seperti Nel yang cerewet. tapi cinta harus seperti Vampire yang abadi... last chap update!
1. Chapter 1

My First Love Vampire

Chapter 1

"Orihime! Halo… Orihime!" teriak Tatsuki yang melihat Orihime melamun.

"Awww! Berisik ah. Telingaku sakit. Ada apa?" ucap Orihime kesal karena teriakan Tatsuki.

"Kau kenapa melamun Orihime?" Tanya Rukia dihadapannya.

"Aku? Kenapa ya… nggak apa-apa tuh." Ucap Orihime santai dan menerawang kelangit.

"Kau ini!" teriak Tatsuki kesal.

"Telingaku sakit Tatsuki!" ucap Orihime tambah kesal.

"Ada apa ini?" teriak Hitsugaya yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan itu.

"Tak usah ikut campur!" teriak Rukia.

"Kalau begitu diamlah!" teriak Hitsugaya yang tambah keras dan membuat Momo sweatdrop.

"Ma-maaf Momo…" sesal Hitsugaya dan memilih keluar kelas diikuti Momo.

Siang yang membosankan di SMU Karakura. Orihime yang entah kenapa melupakan lamunannya dan berdebat dengan dua teman yang keras itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kepala mereka bertiga dipukul dengan buku oleh…

"Kau ini kenapa?" teriak Rukia yang langsung lemas melihat siapa yang memukul kepalanya.

"Kau yang kenapa." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Ka-kakak. Maaf…" ucap Rukia lemas dan nyaris lompat pagar… eh salah lompat tali… eh salah juga, lompat dari bangku sebelah Orihime. A.N.E.H

"Kalian semua! Keluar!" ucap laki-laki itu yang tak lain tak bukan tak salah tak… apa lagi ya? Pokoknya dia adalah Byakuya. Kakak ipar Rukia yang mengajar bahasa Inggris sekaligus pelatih basket dikelasnya. (keeerrrreeennnnn).

"hhhuuhhhfff…" sesal ketiga orang itu dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Tatsuki!" bentak Rukia didepan kelas.

"kenapa aku? Ini semua karena Orihime!" bentak tatsuki yak mau kalah.

"Kok aku? Itu semuakan karena Rukia…" ucap Orihime tanpa lemah.

"Hentikan! jangan ribut!" teriak Byakuya tak mau kalah.

Semua jadi sweatdrop dan mematung. Seakan nyawa mereka melayang. Pertamakali dalam sejarah buku harian Rukia, lho kok buku harian? Ya sudahlah… pertama kalinya dilihatnya kakaknya berteriak dengan sangat KERAS!

"Ma-maaf…! Hiks hiks hiks…" tangis Rukia yang membanjiri seluruh kota Karakura…

Itu bukan cerita sesungguhnya. Hahaha… lucu tidak? (Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu)= diteriakin sama readers and author. (cerita yang norak minta ampun!) ayano jadi nangis dan tidak ada yang memperdulikan. Eh sudahlah! Ini dia cerita sebenar-benarnya.

MY FIRST LOVE VAMPIRE

Siang yang sangat panas. Tapi teriknya matahari tidak diperdulikan oleh pemain basket yang minggu depan akan berlomba. Dibangku kosong… eh kok jadi mendekati horror? (siapa yang bilang)=teriak readers and author. Maaf-maaf. Dibangku bagian depan, sudah terisi Orihime and friends (sok bule deh ayano).

Pelatih basket mereka, Byakuya tampak sedang berdiri ditengah lapangan dan akan melempar bola basket ke luar angkasa. Lho? Salah! Ke udara. Dan saat itu pula Renji meniup peluitnya pertanda permainan dimulai.

Hampir semua perempuan di bangku penonton berteriak. Ada yang "Hitsugaya!" Dengan hentakan kaki dan tepuk tangan. Ada pula "Ichigo!" dan yang lainnya. Murid kelas 1-3 itu rata-rata mempunyai FC. Entah itu Ichigo, Hitsugaya, ataupun Uryuu. Walaupun mereka sudah punya pasangan, tetapi tak menyurutkan hysteria para kaum hawa di SMU Karakura. (tapi aku nggak tuh! Kecuali (be quite!) wokkeehh!)

Sekarang kedudukan antara tim Ichigo dengan tim Hitsugaya seimbang. (kok cepet banget? Bukannya tadi baru main?). Saat Sado akan melempar ke ranjang bola basket itu, hanya tinggal beberapa centi, Uryuu mengambilnya dan berbalik arah.

Dan Uryuupun berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke ring. Dengan teriakan keras Nemu menggema di kuping Orihime dkk yang nyaris pinsan. Tapi mereka bangkit lagi dari kubur… ? karena melihat beberapa makhluk berjalan melewatinya dan teman-temannya. Orihime baru pertama kalinya melihat makhluk-makhluk itu. Begitupun yang lain. Mereka mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Orihime yang kosong dan pas untuk mereka tempati.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Momo yang duduk diantara Orihime dan Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Jangan keras-keras, nanti mereka dengar." Ucap Orihime lirih.

"Eh… i-iya baik." Ucap Momo.

"Setauku, mereka yang akan melawan tim shinigami. Mereka itu tim espada yang datang dari SMU Las Noches." Ucap Tatsuki.

"Hei! Kenalkan aku, Nel." Ucap perempuan berambut hijau panjang bergelombang kepada Orihime yang duduk disebelahnya.

"I-iya. aku Orihime." Ucap Orihime dan diikuti senyumnya.

"Aku Momo." Ucap Momo meperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Rukia, ini Nemu dan Tatsuki." Ucap Rukia. Dan semuanya tersenyum.

Renji meniup peluitnya tanda berakhir latihan. Mereka membentuk lingkaran dan membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan saling merangkul satu sama lain. Nampak Byakuya mengatakan sesuatu dan terdengar teriakan Yak! Dari semua peserta.

"Kok sudah selesai?" Tanya Nel.

"I-iya. tadi dimulai jam satu." Ucap Orihime.

"Kita telat deh…" ucap Nel lemas.

"Ayo pulang! Latihan yang membosankan. Kita pasti menang!" ucap cowok berambut biru menyala. Matanya juga biru. (Kyaaaa! Itu… (Diam…) baik-baik… masih rahasia ya?)

"Baiklah. Dah Hime… semuanya sampai berjumpa lagi!" ucap Nel melambaikan tangan pada Orihime dkk.

Mereka semua berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Seseorang memperhatikan Orihime sebentar dan berlalu. Orang yang memiliki rambut hitam dan bermata hijau. (kyaaaaaaa!) Orihime yang menyadarinya langsung ada semburat rona merah diwajahnya. Tidak begitu terliahat sih… (Tau darimana?). (aku kan yang buat)…

"Enak saja mengatakan mereka pasti menang. Justru kebalikannya!" sewot Ichigo setelah tatsuki menceritakannya tadi.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting berusahalah!" ucap Orihime menenangkan.

"Itu benar. Tak usah meledak dulu jeruk!" ucap Rukia yang tersenyum jahil. (emang bom? (kenapa kau komentar mulu sih?) gomen…)

Diapartement Orihime, sekarang sudah berkumpul Rukia, Tatsuki, Momo, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Renji. Mereka harus mengadakan penelitian tentang kehidupan tumbuhan. Tugas ini diberikan oleh Ukitake selaku guru IPA. Rencananya mereka akan pergi ke daerah selatan kota Karakura. Disana ada bukit indah dan banyak tumbuhan disana. Mereka berkumpul terlebih dahulu di apartement Orihime yang dekat dengan tempat itu.

"Apa sudah lengkap tim kita?" Tanya Renji selaku ketua tim. (?)

"Sepertinya sudah. Ayo." Ucap Tatsuki.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" ucap Momo dengan semangat. itu tempat yang diusulkan Momo. Karena Momo sangat menyukai tempat itu. Tempat yang penuh bunga.

Mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil yang dibawa Ichigo. Bukit itu terlihat sepi. Ya… karena ini bukan akhir pekan. Dan itu jelas membuat semua tambah leluasa meneliti.

"Aku, Ichigo, dan Rukia akan meneliti disebelah sana." Ucap Renji yang menunjuk arahnya kekanan.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Tatsuki disebelah sana ya?" pinta Orihime yang menunjuk ke arah kiri.

"Baiklah. Sisanya disekitar sini." Ujar Renji pada Toushiro dan Momo.

"Sisanya sisanya! Sembarangan! Aku bukan sisa!" ucap Toushiro kesal.

"Kau tambah mirip anak kecil saja. Disinikan tempat yang aman." Ucap Renji dengan usil.

"Kau!" ucap Toushiro kesal yang langsung ditarik Momo agar tak terjadi pertengkaran.

"Maaf… maaf…"ucap Renji menyesal tapi dengan mengelus kepala Toushiro. Sontak membuat semua tertawa.

"Tatsuki, apa aku mengetahui siapa nama tim yang kemarin datang?" Tanya Orihime saat mengambil catatannya untuk menulis ringkasan tentang tumbuhan dihadapannya. Mau tahu tumbuhan apa? Dateng aja kesana… (hehehehehehehe)

"Tentu. Akukan panitianya." Ucap Tatsuki bangga. (ih… waw…)

"Bisa kau sebutkan?" Tanya Orihime penasaran. Sebenarnya dia penasaran pada sosok yang menatapnya waktu itu. (kalian penasaran nggak?)…(Kayaknya udah ketebak deh sama… sama siapa ya? Dah ah lanjut!)

"Aku nggak tau banyak sih. Tapi ketua tim itu bernama Grimmjow Jae…? Jae… ger… ja… quez! (sambil mengeja. Maklum…(langsung digebukin ma Tatsuki) ampun…) Ya. Itu namanya. Lalu pelatihnya adalah Aizen Sousuke." Ucap Tatsuki mengingat.

"Grimmjow yang seperti apa?" Tanya Orihime penasaran. (Grimmjow itu… (ssssttt…!) oh, baiklah).

"Dia yang waktu itu duduk disebelah Nel. Sepertinya dia pacarnya. Yang rambut dan matanya biru." Ucap Tatsuki.

"Ooww… lalu yang kau tahu lagi?" Tanya Orihime. (sebenarnya siapa sih maksudnya? (bisakah kau diam?) i-iya.) T.T

"Lalu Szayel Apporo… Granz! Iya. Szayel itu yang berambut pink. Paling nyentrik lho… lalu, yang rambutnya hitam…" belum sempat Tatsuki menyelesaikannya, tiba-tiba…

"Wooiii…! Apa kalian sudah selesai?" teriak Renji dari kejauhan.

"Sudah!" balas Tatsuki.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Orihime penasaran yang langsung berjalan mengikuti Tatsuki.

"Ul… El… siapa ya? Namanya susah. Ada shiffer-shiffernya gitu." Ucap Tatsuki kebingungan.

"Dia yang seperti apa?"

"Yang bermata hijau dan berambut hitam. Matanya indah… sekali." Ucap Tatsuki kagum. (Ehheemm!)

'ah, apa dia ya orangnya. Kalau benar, memang dia punya mata yang indah.' Batin Orihime yang tanpa disadari tersenyum dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Tatsuki yang menatap Orihime tidak ada di tempat langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Orihime tersenyum sendiri. (Ih! Gila? Aku nggak rela Ulqui sama orang gila! (memang siapa yang membuat? Diam dan perhatikan!) hai!)

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Waw! Badanmu panas! Tapi kau terlihat sehat, jangan-jangan kau…" panic Tatsuki yang langsung membuat Orihime cemberut.

"Apa? Sudahlah. Ayo! Aku baik-baik saja. Ingat itu!" ucap Orihime ketus dan berjalan meninggalkan Tatsuki.

"Baiklah… jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda. Hei! Tunggu!" ucap Tatsuki dengan tawa usilnya.

_**Didalam mobil…**_

"Hei Orihime, memangnya kenapa aku menanyakan tim espada?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin… mengetahui nama mereka saja kok!" ucap Orihime tak lancar.

"Mereka atau seseorang…?" Tanya usil Momo yang mendengarkannya.

"Ah… sudahlah." Ucap Orihime sedikit kesal tapi ada semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Hahaha… memang mereka tampan-tampan." Ucap Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo cemburu.

"Jauh lebih tampan darimu." Ucap Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. (kan emang bener…)

"Huhh… kalau lebih tampan mereka. Pacari saja mereka!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada A mayor, lho? Aneh…

"Tapi setauku, mereka semua hampir sudah punya pasangan." Ucap Tatsuki yang mebuat Orihime kaget. Tapi langsung dia hilangkan wajah kagetnya agar tidak Nampak. Sayang Toushiro dan Momo sudah lihat wajah kaget Orihime. Dasar liat-liat!

"Hei! Jangan bicara begitu." Ucap Momo yang membuat tatsuki melirik Orihime. Sedangkan Toushiro hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa?" Tanya Orihime kaget karena semuanya melihatnya. Kecuali Ichigo yang sibuk menyetir.

"Memang siapa yang kau suka?" Tanya Tatsuki yang berhasil membuat Orihime memerah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Orihime.

"Yah… aku Cuma katakan hampir bukan semuanya." Ucap Tatsuki enteng.

"Sudah sampai. Aku duluan!" ucap Orihime ketus dan langsung turun dari mobil.

"Hei… jangan marah. Maafkan aku." Ucap Tatsuki bersalah.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Ucap Orihime seraya Menutup pintu mobil Ichigo dan langsung bergegas masuk ke apartemennya.

'M.E.N.Y.E.B.A.L.K.A.N!'

'apanya yang menyebalkan Orihime?'

'kamu!'

'lho? Kok author?'

'kamu yang buat ceritanya begini!'

'terserahku. Hehehe. Yang pentingkan tetep sama …'

'sama siapa? Di skrip nggak dikasih tau. Kasih tau donk!'

'ogah. Nanti juga tau. Good night!'

MAGIC CHAPTER

Ulquiorra : kenapa sedikit sekali aku muncul? (sambil nglirik Nel yang agak banyakan dan dapet honor yang lumayan)

Ayano : yang penting tetep dapet honor walaupun hanya 5 ribu.

Nel : Grimm! Mau dinner bareng? Aku yang traktir! (kegirangan)

Grimmjow : Mau! Mau! (kegirangan juga)

Saat itu Nnoitra datang menghampiri mereka berdua…

Nnoitra : aku juga donk! Aku tadi Cuma duduk doank! (kesal dan ngasih death glare sama author)

Ayano : (nyengir)

Nel : ogah! Maunya Cuma ma Grimm ajah. Sama Harribel aja sono!

Harribel : aku tak mau ikut-ikutan. (sekitar jadi dingin nggak karuan).

Ulquiorra and Ayano : (menghela nafas sepanjang 2001 km)

Tiba-tiba Szayel dateng tak diundang.

Szayel : hei Nnoitra, ikutlah denganku. Ada makanan lezat untkmu.

Nnoitra : benarkah? (berbinar-binar yang membuat Szayel silau man!)

Akhirnya Nnoitra langsung menuju lab Szayel. Banya makanan enak disana, itu dimaksudkan agar Nnoitra bisa menjadi percobaan G.I.L.A Szayel!

Bunyi seperti bompun terdengar jelas. Ruangan lab Szayel hancur rata dengan tanah. Grimm dan Nel sudah kabur untuk dinner mereka. Harribel juga meninggalkan tempat itu bersama fractionnya. Stark hanya menguap sebentar dan tertidur kembali. Zommari hanya bersemedi agar dia bisa menang tanding basket. Barragan dan fractionnya sedang makan malam bersama Aizen, Gin dan Tousen dengan romantis…? Aaroniero tengah berlatih dengan Yammy. Tersisalah 3 makhluk malang yang gosong. Ulquiorra, Szayel, dan Nnoitra yang semakin cungkring.

Ayano : untung aku kembali menghadap komputerku (terkekeh sendiri)

Baiklah, chapter satu sudah selesai. Saatnya chapter dua untuk memasuki fanfiction.

Akhir kata R.E.V.I.E.W

ARIGATOU!


	2. Chapter 2

My First Love Vampire

Chapter 2

Orihime berjalan menuju kelas. Melewati beberapa kelas untuk sampai kesana dengan selamat, lho? Maksudnya kalu lewat jalan pintas nggak akan selamat, eh? Maksudnya… ya sudahlah, pusing gw! Hehehe,,,…

"Orihime, antarkan aku ke perpustakaan." Ucap Rukia yang melihat Orihime tiba didepan kelasnya. Baru dateng juga…

"Baiklah." Ucap Orihime tersenyum.

_**Di perpustakaan…**_

"Apa yang kau cari Rukia?" Tanya Orihime.

"Aku mencari novel. Katanya baru dateng kemarin sore." Ucap Rukia sibuk mencari.

"Novel apa?" Tanya Orihime lagi.

"Twilight. Aku itu novelnya yang sedang popular sekarang." Ucap Rukia.

"Oh… kau tak membelinya? Aku juga berencana membelinya." Ucap Orihime.

"Ini dia! Syukurlah belum ada yang meminjamnya. Aku tak bisa membelinya saat ini. Aku sedang menyiapkan uangku untuk member hadiah special pada Ichigo. Aku tak enak meminta pada kakak. Lain kali aku pasti akan membelinya." Ucapnya dan Orihimepun mengangguk.

Setelah selesai pada proses peminjaman yang memakan waktu 5 jam, eh salah 5 menit. Merekapun kembali kekelas.

"Tatsuki, nanti temani aku ke toko buku ya. Aku mau membeli beberapa buku." Ucap Orihime yang telah duduk dibangkunya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Tatsuki mengiyakan. "Aku ikut." Ucap gadi mungil yang duduk didepan mereka.

"Baiklah, Rukia." Ucap Orihime tersenyum. (katanya nggak mau beli buku? (emangnya kenapa? Nggak boleh?)=ditimpuk Rukia. Ya…)

Pelajaran pertama yang mereka adalah IPA. Tugas yang diberikan Ukitake mereka kumpulkan. Ukitake selalu mengajar dengan lembut yang membuat bebrapa siswa mengantuk. Terutama Ichigo dan Renji yang menonton pertandingan sepak bola semalam.

Tapi ada juga yang serius memperhatikan, seperti siswa berprestasi se-rumah, eh kok se-rumah? Se-kota Karakura, Uryuu Ishida. Waaaaaaaaaaaw!

Dia memang tidak ingin peringkatnya menurun. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia masih bisa membagi waktunya untuk sang mantan, eh salah lagi, sang pacar Nemu.

"Ichiigo. Ichigo. Hei, bangun." Bisik Rukia yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei… Pak Ukitake memperhatikan dirimu. Ichigo!" bisik Rukia agak keras ditelinganya.

"Hhhoooaaamm… ada apa Rukia?" Ichigo baru terbangun dari mimpinya. Dia menguap sangat keras yang membuat Ukitake menghampirinya.

Ichigo masih belum sadar betul, Rukia hanya diam membisu, Orihime da Tatsuki yang dibelakangnyapun ikut membisu, berpura-pura membaca buku catatan mereka.

Sedangkan Renji bersyukur karena letak tempat duduknya di belakang pojok. Lagipula dia duduk bersama Sado yang tubuhnya besar. Tapi saat itu juga Renji langsung terbangun dan tertawa kecil pada Ichigo. 'syukurlah aku terbebas dari narkoba… eh salah dari pak Ukitake.' Nggak nyambung? Ya disambung-sambungin.

"Kurosaki? Boleh saya memintamu untuk jelaskan kesimpulan dari pelajaran hari ini?" Tanya Pak Ukitake dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Ti-tidak… mungkin saya menolak permintaan bapak. Tapi saya lupa." Ucapnya aneh. (Bisa nggak bacanya?), loe pikir gw bayi apa nggak bisa baca? (ampun…)

"Lupa? Baru saja saya sampaikan." Ucapnya dingin. "Abarai, apa kau bisa membantu temanmu?" Tanya Pak Ukitake mengarah pada Renji.

"Ti-tidak…" ucap Renji menyesal. 'kenapa aku? Ketahuan ya? Atau Cuma kebetulan? Sial… T.T'

"Kalian berdua, nanti sepulang sekolah temui saya di ruangan saya." Ucapnya dan berbalik menuju keluar kelas.

"Lama-lama dia seperti kakakmu!" protes Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Jangan menyalahkan kakakku! Kau saja yang bodoh! Kenapa kau tidur? Untung bukan jam kakakku. Kalau kakak pasti sudah menyuruhmu dan Reni berlari keliling lapangan 2001 kali." Ucap Rukia menakutinya.

"2001 kali? Yang benar saja!" protes Ichigo lagi.

"Misal…" jawab Rukia.

"Haahh… kenapa aku juga ketahuan? Kupikir dia tak tahu kalu aku juga." Ucap Renji kesal. (hahahahahahahaha… kasian, dewi fortuna tak muncul untukmu. (D.I.A.M!) baik…)

"Memang semalam kalian nonton bola? Aku juga. Tapi aku tidak tertidur." Ucap Tatsuki meremehkan.

"Huuhhfff…" ucap Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

_**Di mall saat pulang sekolah… **_

"Orihime, aku ke lantai 2 ya." Ucap Rukia yang hendak ke lantai 2.

"Kau pergilah bersama Tatsuki. Aku tak apa di toko buku sendirian." Ucap Orihime yang diikuti anggukan Tatsuki.

"Baiklah. Tunggu kami ya. Aku tak akan lama. Hanya mau membeli hadiah untuk sijeruk itu." Ucapnya dan menuju escalator didepan.

Orihime berjalan sendiri menuju toko buku setelah Rukia dan Tatsuki naik. Dia sebenarnya ingin membeli buku Twilight yang lengkap. Dia melihat-lihat sebentar sebelum mengambil buku yang diincarnya.

Setelah itu, dia menghampiri rak yang berisi novel. Dia menemukan buku itu. Masih banyak dan semuanya satu paket. Tak perlu repot untuk membawanya.

'Wah… satu paket. Syukurlah harganya juga dipotong.' Batin Orihime dan segera mengambilnya. Tapi…

"Eh, maaf." Ucap Orihime yang baru mau mengambil buku itu. Ternyata ada seseorang yang juga mau mengambil buku itu.

"Ambilah. Aku bisa ambil yang lain." Ucapnya dan menyodorkan buku itu pada Orihime.

Orihime kaget. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Tangannya segera mengambil buku yang dipegang orang itu. Dan orang itupun langsung mengambil novel lainnya dirak yang tersedia. Persediaan novel itu memang masih banyak sampai akhir bulan.

"Te-terimakasih." Ucap Orihime seraya membungkukkan badanya. (tau kan kayak gimana?)

Dia mengabaikan Orihime dan langsung menuju kasir. Orihime menatap orang itu. Dia benar-benar kaget. Orang yang waktu itu melihat latihan basket tim Shinigami, teman-temannya. Orang yang menatapnya, orang yang selama ini membuat Orihime tersihir. (Tersihir? Emang beneran tersihir? Kayak gimana tuh? (perlu ku selotip mulutmu?) iya aku diam sekarang!)

Jantung Orihime berhenti berdetak. Wah… jangan donk! Jantung Orihime berdetak cepat. Dia bertemu dengannya kembali. Dia menatapnya saat sedang antri membayar. 'Hei teman-teman, ikuti itu, budayakan mengantri. Oke?'

"Orihime!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Orihime.

"Ka-kauu sudah selesai?" Tanya Orihime kaget yang tiba-tiba Rukia dan Tatsuki dibelakangnya.

"Sudah. Liatlah (sambil nunjukin bungkusan). Kau sudah selesai?" ucap Rukia.

"Sudah. Aku bayar dulu." Ucap Orihime seraya setengah berlari ke menuju kasir.

Rukia dan Tatsuki mengikuti Orihime. Mereka menunggu hingga Orihime selesai membayar. Saat dia hendak membayar, orang yang membuat Orihime mematung itu sudah ada didepan pintu dan siap berjalan setelah mengambil jaket dan tas yang ia titipkan.

Orihime menatapnyadan saat orang itu menatap balik Orihime, Orihime serasa tak bernyawa=ah lebay!, dia hanya bisa tersenyum. Sayangnya orang itu tak membalasnya.

Rukia yang menatap heran Orihime langsung menatap apa yang Orihime tatap, ternyata yang Rukia dapati adalah seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dan bermata hijau.

"Hei, kau kenal orang itu?" Tanya Rukia pada Tatsuki dan menunjuk pada orang tadi.

"Iya, dia salah satu tim espada yang akan bertanding 3 hari lagi dengan tim shinigami. Memang kenapa?" ucap Tatsuki.

"Sepertinya dia yang menarik hati Orihime." Ucap Rukia tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah?" Tatsuki kaget, tapi langsung mereda saat Orihime menghampiri mereka. (Mereda? Emangnya panas?)

"Maaf, lama menunggu." Ucap Orihime.

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Rukia. Sebenarnya Tatsuki masih sedikit tidak percaya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tersenyum penuh arti.

Dikamar, Orihime membaca buku twilight saga yang ia beli tadi. Dia mengingat saat Orihime bertemu dengan orang yang menatapnya waktu itu. Matanya sangat indah. Kulitnya yang pucat. Rambutnya yang hitam. Tak pernah ia lupakan.

Dia menutup bukunya yang sudah ia baca seperempat nya. Buku yang menceritakan tentang vampire. Yang tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada sosok yang disebut Tatsuki Shiffer. Dia jadi ingin tahu nama lengkap orang itu. (mau ku kasih tau? (iya!) tar juga tau…)

Dia memejamkan matanya. Dan tertidur karena hipnotisku…?

"Pagi Rukia! Pagi Ichigo!" sapa Orihime.

"Pagi Orihime." Jawab mereka.

"Orihime, bolehkah aku pinjam New moon?" Tanya Rukia saat meletakkan tasnya.

"Tentu. Kau sudah selesai membaca Twilight?"

"Belum. Sedikit lagi."

"Katakan padaku kalau kau mau pinjam."

"Pasti."

Bunyi bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Hari ini jam pelajaran mereka adalah olah raga. Yang dibuat kesempatan untuk berlatih basket. Karena Byakuya harus mengajar bahasa inggris, pelatih mereka saat ini adalah Kenpachi yang berprofesi sebagai guru olah raga.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita akan berlatih basket. Untuk pertandingan lusa. Bagi yang perempuan, temani saja Yachiru main ya?" lho? Kok aneh? Yachiru? Main?

"Kenapa harus menemani dia main?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Eh? Maaf salah. Berolahragalah dengan Yoruichi dan bermain dengan Yachiru." Kata Kenpachi yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Yang menimbulkan suara loceng kecil berbunyi.

"Haaaahhh…" keluh semua murid perempuan.

MAGIC CHAPTER

Yachiru : wahh… banyak yang mau main ma aku! (kegirangan)

Orihime dkk : sweatdrop.

Tatsuki : 'dasar bayi kesayangan Pak Kenpachi!' (dalam hati)

Orihime : kamu lucu deh. (OMG!)

Yachiru : ayo main sama Yachiru! Kan sama aja olah raga.

Orihime : ayo. Ayo semuanya!

Rukia : apa yang kau katakan Orihime?

Orihime : main sama Yachiru.

Rukia : kau gila? Kalau kita mengiyakan, sampai lusapun kita tak boleh pulang.

Orihime : benarkah? Hiks hiks hiks,,, tak bisa bertemu…

Tatsuki : kok malah itu alasannya?

Rukia : biarkan saja. Yang penting kita bisa menghirup udara bebas. (berbisik pada Tatsuki)

Orihime : Yachiru, mainnya kapan-kapan saja ya. Jangan sekarang. (lembutnya)

Yachiru : iya deh. Kak Orihime dan yang lainnya, Yachiru nggak jadi main sama kalian. Mau main sama om Urahara aja.

Semua merasa bingung karena Yachiru mematuhi keinginana Orihime. Saat itulah, semua mau memanfaatkan Orihime agar mencegah Yachiru bermain dengan mereka.

Kok G.A.R.I.N.G kayak kerupuk ya? Maklum, lagi kehilangan ide…

Tunggu chapter 3 ya.

Akhir kata tetap R.E.V.I.E.W

ARIGATOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf. Dichapter sebelumnya masih aneh. Ayano masih gaptek sama fanfictionnya. Ayano masih bingung. Banyak banget kesalahan. Jadi malu deh… hehehe. InsyaAllah di chapter yang ini dan selanjutnya kesalahan berkurang. Amien…

Disclaimer : bleach hanya Tite Kubo yang punya. Kalo my first love vampirenya punya ayano. Kalo jalan cerita hampir mirip kaya punya Stepheni Meyer, yaitu Twilight. (emangnya mirip?) Hehehe…

My First Love Vampire

Chapter 3

Hari yang cerah untuk semua tim basket yang akan bertanding hari ini. Pertandingan final antara tim Shinigami dengan tim Espada. Kursi penonton sudah tampak penuh. Kali ini wasitnya adalah Byakuya dari SMU Karakura. Seperti biasa, Renji asistennya meniup peluit. Dan bolapun diperebutkan.

Bola yang sedang digiring oleh Grimmjow dari SMU Las Noches, bergerak lincah dan siap melempar kearah sosok bermata hijau. Orihime yang memperhatikan menjadi terpaku saat bola itu berada ditangan sosok yang dinantinya.

Tim Espada berhasil mencetak angka. Skor sekarang 2-0. Kali ini giliran tim Shinigami yang menggiring bola. Bola berada ditangan Toushiro. Bergerak dengan lincah dan melemparkannya pada Momo, eh lho kok Momo? Pada Uryuu!

Sudah hampir satu tahun pertandingan berlangsung. (kok satu tahun?). oh ya, salah. Satu jam. Skor diungguli oleh tim espada 33-30. Pelatih tim espada Aizen, memang sangat berbakat. Hampir disetiap pertandingan selalu dimenangkan. (Masa?)…(dapet pukulan bola dari Aizen. Author dilarikan ke divisi 4).

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau begini terus kita bisa kalah. Waktu hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi." Keluh Tatsuki pada pelatih Byakuya dan asistennya Renji yang lagi enak makan pisang.

"Tenanglah… tim kita pasti menang." Ucap Renji santai…

"Tenang! Tenang! Kau iya tenang dengan pisangmu!" bentak Tatsuki yang membuat pisang Renji terlempar. "Bagaimana ini pelatih?" lanjut Tatsuki pada Byakuya.

"Kalau kalahpun tak apa, kan? Tahun kemarin kita yang berhasil memenangkannya. Anggap saja ini kesempatan dari kita." Ucap Byakuya yang ikut-ikutan Renji makan pisang. "Pisangnya manis. Jadi ingat Hisana. Sedang apa ya dirumah…" ucapnya dan menerawang jauh kelangit biru nan indah…

"Hahh… pelatih dan asisten sama saja! Payah!" Ucap Tatsuki kesal.

"Siapa yang payah?" ucap Byakuya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bu-bukan. Maksudnya lelah… iya lelah, mereka terlihat lelah… pelatih." Ucap Tatsuki ketakutan melihat Byakuya memberikan death glarenya.

"Lebih baik kau diam!" ucap Byakuya dingin.

"Iya, iya." jawab Tatsuki lemah.

Skor sekarang 37-37. Tersisa 5 menit untuk mencetak kemanangan. Bola yang berada ditangan Ichigo dioper kearah Sado. Sayangnya belum sempat Sado menerima bola itu, Grimmjow sudah mengambil duluan. Dia berlari memutar dan mendribel dengan sangat baik.

"Grimmjow! Semangat!" teriak Nel yang diikuti tepuk tangan siswa-siswi SMU Las Noches.

Tampak Grimmjow tersenyum dan siap untuk mengarahkan bola ke ring. Tapi sayangnya meleset. Dan bolapun direbut Toushiro yang langsung berlari kearah berlawanan. Saat itu Toushiro dihadang Ggio.

"Shiro! Berikan padaku!" teriak Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil aku Shiro!" geram Toushiro yang langsung direbut Ggio bola basket itu.

"Kenapa kau marah disaat seperti ini?" bentak Kira yang geram dengan tingkah Toushiro.

"Aaaarrgghh! Sial!" geram Toushiro yang menatap Ichigo kesal. Ichigo hanya garuk-garuk kelapa. Eh salah lagi deh! Kepala.

Saat itu, waktu tinggal 10 detik. Bola yang berada di Ggio, langsung diberikan pada Ulquiorra.

"Tangkapan bagus Ulqui!' ucap Ggio.

Melihat itu, Orihime bukannya khawatir, malah senang dan tak sekalipun pandangannya teralihkan. (Aku juga senang! Ganbatte Ulqui!)

Tak ada waktu untuk berlari. Ulquiorra tak punya pilihan untuk melempar bola itu dengan jarak jauh. Ulquiorrapun langsung melempar bola itu ke ring.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

GOL! Bola masuk pada ring basket itu. Bunyi peluit terdengar yang menandakan pertandingan berakhir. Semua mata menunjukkan kekagetan dan kekaguman. Dengan jarak yang jauh, bolapun masuk. Semua tim espadapun langsung berlari kearah Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!" (seneng banget gw nulis nama dia. Hehehe…) semua bersorak dengan meriah.

Tim shinigamipun bersedih hati karena tak seperti tahun lalu. Mereka menang melawan tim Arrancar. (bukan espada lho…)

"Kalah…" ucap Rukia, Nemu dan Momo. Orihime tak berkomentar apapun. Dia merasa sedih tapi dia juga merasa senang.

"Pelatih. Maafkan kami." Ucap semua pemain Shinigami dengan nada lemas.

"Kerja bagus." Ucap Byakuya singkat dan pergi diikuti Renji dan Tatsuki untuk mempersiapkan hadiah untuk pemenang.

Memang tahun ini pertandingan diadakan di SMU Karakura.

"Sudahlah… sangat bagus permainanmu." Ucap lembut Momo pada Toushiro.

"Ini semua karena kau Ichigo!" ucap Toushiro kesal.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Yang boleh memanggilku Shiro hanya Momo! Ingat itu!"

"Ya, baiklah. Maafkan aku."

"Kalian hebat!" puji Orihime tersenyum senang.

Pandangan Orihimepun terpaku pada Ulquiorra setelah memuji tim Shinigami. Dia melihat sosok pria berambut hitam dan mata hijau indah.

'kalau tidak salah dengar, tadi teman-temannya meneriaki Ulquiorra. Apakah itu namanya?' batin Orihime.

"Orihime. Halo… Orihime!" panggil Rukia yang tak mendapat respon dari Orihime. Rukiapun menatap kearah Orihime menatap. Mencoba menebak siapa yang Orihime tatap.

'pantas saja… menatap orang itu.' Batin Rukia.

"Orihime!" teriak Rukia disebelah telinga Orihime yang tertutup rambut.

"Ahhh! Sakit… ada apa?" keluh Orihime.

"Itukah orangnya?" Tanya Rukia dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Orihime kaget.

"Ya… sudahlah. Ayo." Ucap Rukia dan berjalan melewati Orihime.

"Ba-baiklah…" ucap Orihime.

Ulquiorra, punya pendengaran yang cukup tajampun tersenyum. Entah karena tatapan Orihime, atau ucapan Orihime. Senyu kecil yang menghiasi wajah dinginnya.

Penerimaan medali dan pialapun dilaksanakan. Sebagai juara kedua, tim shinigami memdapat medali perak. Sedangkan tim espada mendapat medali emas. Merekapun diberi bunga.

Tim espada tampak sangat bahagia mendapat juara pertama. Terlihat saat mereka berfoto. Walaupun tim Shinigami tampak ceria, tapi tak seceria dulu saat mendapat juara pertama.

Setelah selesai berfoto, tim shinigami bersalaman dengan tim espada. Mereka semua berwajah ceria kecuali Grimmjow saat bersalaman dengan Ichigo. Entah mengapa sejak pertama bertemu, Grimmjow sudah tak menyukai Ichigo.

"Grimmjow!" panggil seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Nel. Ayo pulang." Ajak Grimmjow.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Nel yang melihat wajah Grimmjow tidak senang seperti tadi.

"Tak apa. Kau mau makan siang denganku?" ucap Grimmjow saat tiba dimobil mewahnya. (menurut kalian mobil mewah apa yang cocok buat Grimmjow? Kalau menurutku sih yang kayak di drama Korea itu lho. Hehehe…)

"Ya." Jawab Nel senang.

Grimmjow sangat senang jika Nel tersenyum. Walaupun kadang mereka bertengkar, tapi kemarahan mereka langsung mereda hanya dalam 21 detik. (?)

Ternyata memang benar kalau sebagian besar tim espada mempunyai pasangan. Tak kalah dengan tim shinigami.

Tim espada lebih memilih merayakan kemenangannya dengan pasangannya. Sedangkan yang tak punya pasangan, biasanya merayakan dengan teman-temanya. Sama seperti tim shinigami. Walaupun mereka tidak mendapat juara pertama, tapi mereka harus merasa senang sebagai juara kedua. Lagipula dapet uang…

Ichigo, Rukia, Toushiro, Momo, Orihime, Uryuu, Nemu, Tatsuki, Renji, dan Sadopun pergi ke kafe langganan mereka. Kafe yang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk pergi kesana bersama.

Disana mereka bertemu dengna Soifon yang bersama Ggio. Soifon satu sekolah dengan mereka, hanya saja berbeda kelas. Dia memang orang yang dingin, tapi sangat baik.

"Hai Soifon." Sapa Rukia.

"Hai." Balas Soifon.

"Kau Ggio bukan?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Iya. aku Ggio Vega. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Ggio ramah.

"Jadi dia pacarmu Soifon?" Tanya Toushiro dingin. Ya, karena dia tadi merebut bola dari tangan Toushiro.

"Iya. memang kenapa?" balas Soifon tak kalah dingin.

"Hei, kau dekat dengan Ulquiorra?" Tanya Rukia yang spontan membuat Orihime kaget.

"Iya. dia teman dekatku. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Ggio.

"Bagaimana orangnya?" Tanya Rukia lagi yang kali ini membuat Ichigo kesal.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" teriak Ichigo yang membuat kafe itu runtuh, hehehe (Aneh bin ajaib).

"Kecilkan suaramu, jeruk!" teriak Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Hei, hei, kenapa malah seperti ini? Kitakan mau makan disini. Eh pisangnya enak lho…" ucap Renji santai yang dari tadi telah melahap pisang 6 buah.

Semuanyapun sweat drop…

TO BE CONTINUED

MAGIC CHAPTER

Renji : pisangnya enak. Mau?

Uryuu : apa-apaan kau? Bayar sendiri ya.

Renji : kaliankan dapat honor.

Toushiro : tapi bukan untukmu yang makan pisang! Kita kesini mau makan siang! Kalau yang itu, kau bayar sendiri.

Orihime : Rukia, apa yang kau bicarakan? (muka semu-semu merah geto…)

Rukia : wajahmu memerah.

Tatsuki, Momo, dan Nemupun tertawa melihat Orihime acting, eh salah. Salting.

Ichigo : kenapa kalian tertawa?

Soifon : kita pergi saja. Sebelum mereka membuat kita juga gila. (sambil narik paksa Ggio)

Rukia : eh kok pergi? Bagaimana Ulquiorra itu? (sambil sedikit teriak)

Ichigo : kenapa kau tanyakan dia terus! (dengan menggembungkan pipinya, kaya apa ya…?)

Tatsuki : karena teman kita ingin tahu.

Uryuu : siapa?

Nemu : Orihime (sambil berbisik di telinga Uryuu)

Uryuu : oh… (setengah tertawa)

Selagi mereka melaksanakan arisan yang membuat Orihime makin memerah seperti tomat, Sado dan Renji malah asik makan-makanan yang mereka pesan. Tak menghiraukan yang lagi arisan memandang mereka dengan garam… lho kok garam? Maksudnya geram kaleeee…

Reviewer :

_**9ruki4062jo**_: makasih ya reviewnya. Ayano nggak akan lupa lagi pasang disclaimer. Maklum, ayano orangnya pelupa. Hehehe… (nggak nyangka lho kalo dibilang segi ceritanya bagus. Matur nuwun sanget…) makasih banyak…

_**The Lord Of Lucifer**_ : (wah… nggak nyangka juga dibilang kocak. Makasih banyak…)

_**Marianne vessalius**_ : salam kenal juga. Ayano jadi seneng deh nambah temen. Ayano seneng kok dipanggil Ayano-han. Makasih karena udah suka cerita yang aneh ini. Hehehe… saya juga bingung lho sama penulisannya. Hehehe, lain kali nggak akan membingungkan kok. Amien! Saran diterima dengan sangat baik. Makasih banget sarannya. Aku juga nggak akan lupa lagi deh nulis disclaimernya. Makasih lho udah mau kasih semangat. arigatou gozaimasu. (saya nggak begitu ngerti bahasa jepang. Saya ngertinya bahasa Korea. Dikit-dikit belajar deh).

_**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**_ : disclaimernya saya titip dulu di Tite Kubo, belum dikembaliin waktu itu. Tapi sekarang udah dikembaliin. Hehehe,,, thank you sudah menyukainya.

_**aRaRaNcHa **_: terimakasih udah bilang ficnya lucu. Ayano nggak nyangka kalo fic Ayano lucu. Hehehe… Ayano nggak akan lupa lagi deh nulis Disclaimernya.

_**Amber Queen UlquiHime **_: terimakasih. Salam kenal juga. Keep smile! Hehehe…

_**Gembokkunci47**_ : terimakasih. Iya, iya, lain kali Ayano nggak buat pembaca dan senior Author bingung. Salam kenal juga! Keep smile! Hehehe…

_**Koizumi nanaho **_: hehehehehe… maaf ya dah buat bingung. Ayano emang g diteliti lagi. Tapi untuk selanjutnya Ayano teliti lagi deh, biar g bingung. Maaf ya… makasih semangatnya!

Ayano nggak nyangka banyak juga yang review cerita Ayano. Makasih banyak ya udah mau ngriview cerita aneh bin ajaib yang banya kesalahan ini. Harap diamklumi ya, karena Ayano juga masih pemula.

Akhirnya chapter tiga jadi.

Akhir kata tetap saja…

R.E.V.I.E.W

Please…


	4. Chapter 4

Ketemu lagi sama Ayano. Bosen kagak ketemu Ayano terus? Kalo kata Byakuya, Ulquiorra ma Grimmjow sih kagak (ngarep…)

Okey, Ayano dah buat chapter4. Semoga aja apik-apik wae.

Ayano dah berusaha buat yang baik. Semoga berkenan ya…

Makasih lho sama yang setia baca and review fic Ayano.

Disclaimer : selalu punya Tite Kubo.

MY FIRST LOVE VAMPIRE

Chapter 4

2 minggu setelah pertandingan basket itu, adalah hari dimana siswa-siswi harus berjuang melawan penjajah. (Lho kok bisa?) Yap! Maksudnya, penjajah yang setiap mau kenaikan kelas datang. Tau kan? Semesteran.

Hari pertama yang harus dihadapi adalah pelajaran Matematika. (kalo aku sih… bukan matematika hari pertama tapi… (lagi-lagi berisik!) i-iya maap…). Semua siswa-siswi pasti merasa tegang deh. (sok tau).

Tapi kalo Ulquiorra, tak perlu tegang, apalagi takut. Sang juara kelas SMU Las Noches ini, pinternya lebih daripada Uryuu. (langsung dapat panahnya Uryuu. *hiks,hiks,hiks*).

SMU Las Noches yang tadinya tenang, menjadi ribut setelah kedatangan Nel. Setiap kali dia masuk sekolah, pasti bawaannya ribut mulu deh…

"Hwwaaahhh! Kenapa harus ada yang namanya matematika sih?" gerutu Nel.

"Benar! Benar! Aku juga benci." Sahut Loly dan Menoly.

"Harribel. Aku boleh nyontek ya…?" pinta Nel dengan wajah memelas. (ATTENTION! JANGAN DITIRU, OKEY!).

"Kau pasti bisa." Jawab Harribel. Sebenarnya Harribel tidak tega, tapi kalau begitu, kapan Nel pintar?

"Kalau aku tidak bisa?" Tanya Nel lagi masih sama dengan wajah memelas.

"Kerjakan sendiri lebih baik daripada meniru jawaban yang lain." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

"Kaukan sudah pintar. Jadi bisa bicara seperti itu." Ucap Loly yang diikuti anggukan Menoly.

"Kenapa tak minta bantuan pacarmu?" Tanya Szayel .

"Diakan tidak sekelas! Ah! Sudahlah." Ucap Nel yang jadi kesal.

"Nel, kau pasti bisa." Ucap Harribel lembut yang membuat Nel yakin. (yakin apa?).

Sedangkan di SMU Karakura, ada juga yang seperti Nel. Yaitu Renji.

"Hei Rukia. Bantu aku ya?" ucap Renji pada Rukia yang sedang serius menghafal rumus matematikanya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Dan tidak." Ucap Rukia yang masih menatap buku pelajarannya.

"Kutraktir pisang deh…"

"Emangnya gw demen pisang apa?"

"Kalo gw beliin chappy mau?"

"Chappy?" sambil mikir dulu tuh si Rukia. "Janji?" lanjutnya yang mengangkat alisnya satu.

"Janji…" ucap Renji yang siap kehilangan uangnya buat beli pisang.

"Okey." Jawab Rukia mantap. 'biarin aja. Paling juga tar ditegur kakak. Yang jagakan kakak. Hihihi' ucapnya dalam batin.

Saat ulangan dimulai. Ekspresi siswa bermacam-macam. Ada yang tengok kanan-kiri seperti Renji. Ada yang gelisah seperti Nel. Ada yang biasa aja seperti Ulquiorra. Ada yang serius seperti Grimmjow.

Seperti biasa, Uryuu dan Ulquiorra mengumpulkan terlebih dulu. (Kalo diitung, Ulquiorra dulu sih. Tapi karena aku bayanginnya ada dua gambar dari tempat SMU Las Noches dan SMU Karakura, jadinya begitu aja deh. Bingung kagak?).

Setelah itu diikuti yang lain. Renji yang kena sial karena hanya satu jawaban aja yang didapet dari Rukia, harus pasrah dengan jawaban asal-asalannya. 'kenapa harus pak Byakuya sih? Mana Cuma satu contekan yang dikasih Rukia. Rugi gw!' gerutu Renji dalam hati.

Kalau Nel, malah merasa senang karena dia bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Walaupun nggak tau hasilnya, tapi dia merasa fine-fine ajah tuh. Berbeda dengan Loly dan juga Menoly yang masih menggerutu bahwa soalnya susah.

Ulangan dihari berikutnyapun tak jauh berbeda dengan yang hari ini.

Hari yang cukup cerah. Dan mungkin menegangkan untuk para siswa-siswi SMU yang telah menghadapi test. Di Karakura, semua merasa tegang dengan hasil yang akan hadir didepan mata sebagai hadiah karena perjuangan mereka.

"Kira-kira aku mendapat peringkat berapa ya?" Tanya Yumichika sendiri.

"Kau dapa peringkat terakhir! Hahaha." Ejek Ikaku.

"Hati-hati ya, mungkin itu terjadi padamu!" balas Yumichika.

"Kalau aku pasti peringkat atas." Ucap Uryuu dengan PD-nya.

"Jangan PD dulu kau! Bisa saja itu terjadi padaku." Ucap Toushiro tak mau kalah.

"Hei, hei… kalian berusaha menyindirku ya? Hiks, hiks, hiks…" ucap Renji dengan tangisannya.

"Kami tidak menyindirmu. Kau saja yang merasa." Ucap Ikaku sweatdrop ngeliat asisten kepercayaan Byakuya 2001 derajat berbeda dari Byakuya.

"Hei! Sedang apa kalian? Pengumumannya sudah terpasang." Teriak Orihime.

"Ya! Kami segera kesana!" jawab Uryuu.

"Ayo!" ajak Toushiro. Namun…

"Aku tidak mau lihat! Hiks,hiks,hiks…" ucap Renji yang menangis dengan makan pisang. (pisang lagi pisang lagi…)

"Hei Renji! Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng seperti itu?" sindir Ichigo yang berusaha menarik tangan kiri Renji agar bangkit.

"Sejak bayi. Waktu bayi aku selalu menangis." Ucapnya polos yang membuat semua orang bahkan seluruh dunia sweatdrop. (masa bisa?)

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Ayo bangunlah!" ucap Toushiro yang membangtu Ichigo.

"Biar kuhabiskan dulu pisangnya. Baru kesana." Ucapnya yang melihat masih 3 karung beras pisang tersisa.

"Kita tinggalkan saja dia." Ucap Ikaku yang berjalan diikuti Yumichika dan Uryuu.

"Hei! Tunggu aku." Ucap Toushiro yang langsung menyusul.

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan kami. Tunggu!" ucap Ichigo yang langsung berlari dan Renjipun langsung bangkit.

Pengumuman yang membuat Uryuu puas. Dia tetap peringkat satu. Diikuti Toushiro diurutan kedua. Orihime diurutan ketiga. Rukia diurutan keempat. Ichigo diurutan kelima. Dan… Renji diurutan keenam! Soifon diurutan ketujuh. Momo diurutan kedelapan. Nemu diurutan kesembilan. Tatsuki diurutan kesepuluh. Sado diurutan kesebelas.

Renji menumpahkan air mata seketika melihat namanya RENJI ABARAI diurutan keenam! Renji merasa sangat bersyukur karena mendapat peringkat enam. Yang dia kira peringkat 6 kali 3 sama dengan 216. Yaaahh… keberuntungan belaka atau jawaban asal-asalannya tepat? Sama saja.

"Selamat Renji!" ucap Toushiro pada Renji yang masih menangis.

"Kau berhasil mengalahkanku…" ucap Yumichika yang mendapat peringkat 15.

"Sudahlah… dan aku bisa mengalahkanmu! Hahaha!" ucap Ikaku yang senang karena mendapat peringkat 13. Tahun lalu Yumichika dapat peringkat 13 dan Ikaku 15. Yang nomor satu tetap saja Uryuu. Namun, nomor duanya Orihime. Sekarang jadi Toushiro.

Di Las Noches… semua Nampak tegang juga. Kecuali Ulquiorra. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah, gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu mendapat peringkat berapa disekolahnya. Entah mengapa yang ada di pikirannya adalah gadis yang diketahui belakangan ini bernama Orihime Inoue.

"Ulquiorra! Selamat kau mendapat peringkat satu lagi!" ucap Nel.

"Dia memang selalu mendapat peringkat satu." Ucap Grimmjow yang langsung menarik Nel untuk kekantin.

Di SMU Las Noches, Ulquiorra mendapat peringkat pertama. Peringkat kedua Szayel, yang ketiga Ggio, yang keempat Harribel, yang kelima Aaroniero, yang keenam Grimmjow, yang ketujuh Cirucci, yang kedelapan Lylineth, yang kesembilan Peche, dan yang kesepuluh Nel. Makanya si Nel sangat bahagia. Sedangkan Loly dan Menoly mendapat peringkat 31 dan 32.

TO BE CONTINUED

MAGIC CHAPTER

Renji : kagak nyangka gw dapet peringkat 6. Author hebat banget sih!

Orihime : kok aku jadi turun?

Toushiro : gantian ngapa?

Nel : yey! Aku dapet peringkat 10! Yey! Yey! Yey!

Grimmjow : kaukan memang hebat Nel.

Peche : itu benar!

Ichigo : ngapain loe disini biru?

Grimmjow : yah… ada si oranye! Silau mata gw!

Ichigo : apa loe kate? Ente berani nglawan ane?

Grimmjow : ayo ajah!

Rukia n Nel : ayo semangat! ayo semangat! ayo semangat!

Ulquiorra : hentikan! Seperti anak kecil saja.

Orihime : hahh? Dia… (merah lho pipinya)

Ulquiorra : O-Orihime… kau disini?

Orihime : eh i-iya.

Yang lain meninggalkan mereka berdua digoa hantu…

Ada yang bingung kagak kenapa peringkat mereka berurutan? Ayano juga sedikit heran.

Hehehe… yo wiz lah. Happy reading aja.

Akhire sampun dados. Monggo di review nggih… (akhirnya udah jadi. Silahkan di review ya…)

Chapter 4 selesai.

Janji di chapter 5 Orihime bakalan ketemu sama Ulquiorra.

Aku jadi author aja nggak sabar pengen buat Orihime sama Ulquiorra.

Akhir kata seperti biasa…

TERIMA KASIH & REVIEW PLEASE…


	5. Chapter 5

Oke. Ini chapter 5. Ayano masih bingung mau berapa Chapter lagi. Wait and see aja yah.

Ayano ucapin terimakasih banget yang setia sama cerita karangan Ayano. Ini cerita keluar aja dari pikiran Ayano. Langsung tanpa disaring. Jadi maaf ya, kalo nggak sesuai selera.

Di chapter lalu Ayano udah janji bakalan bikin Orihime deket sama Ulquiorra. Semoga sukses.

Makasih yang udah ngreview. Makasih yang udah baca.

SELAMAT MEMBACA…

Disclaimer : pastinya Cuma Tite Kubo punya.

MY FIRST LOVE VAMPIRE

Chapter 5

"Liburan telah tiba. Bagaimana kalau kita camping!" seru Rukia di kafe langganannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Memang mau piknik kemana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ke… Las Noches saja!" seru Tatsuki.

"Boleh tuh! Katanyakan kota itu punya kedamaian. Kita pergi kepantainya aja! Setuju?" seru Renji tak mau kalah.

"Setuju!" jawab serempak mereka semua.

'Las Noches ya… bisa bertemu tidak ya?' Tanya Orihime dalam batin.

'usulan bagus Tatsuki.' Batin Rukia.

'akhirnya semua setuju. Hehehe… hadiah buat Orihime! Lusakan ulang tahunnya.' Batin Tatsuki.

'kalo Las Noches… ada si rambut biru tidak ya? Semoga dia juga berlibur atau tidak bertemu. Aku benci padanya!' batin Ichigo.

'damai ya… pasti indah menatap bulan malam hari dengan Momo' batin Hitsugaya.

'apa yang mereka pikirkan?' batin Sado yang bingung dengan gaya teman-temannya saat ini.

'aku dan Nemu kan sangat suka ketenangan…' batin Uryuu.

'kalau tenang. Bisa berdua dengan Shiro juga dengan tenang.' Batin Momo.

'asyik…! Bosen nemenin ayah penelitian.' Batin Nemu.

'bisa makan pisang dengan tenang disana. Hehehe…' batin Renji.

"Semangat!" ucap mereka semua dengan serempak. Membuat para pengunjung menatap mereka.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berkumpul di SMU Karakura. Uryuu membawa mobil yang ditumpangi Nemu, Toushiro, dan Momo. Lalu Ichigo juga membawa mobil yang ditumpangi Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Sado, dan Renji.

Mereka semua sudah siap untuk menuju pantai indah nan damai Las Noches. Peralatan camping yang lengkap, pakaian yang cukup, makanan dan minuman yang banyak. Mungkin perjalanan yang menyenangkan

Mereka sampai di kota tujuan pukul 10 pagi. Mereka langsung menuju pantai yang Nampak sepi.

"Benarkah ini pantainya?" Tanya Momo yang heran karena sepi. Padahalkan liburan.

"Benar. Mungkin karena penduduknya yang sedikit, dan mereka berlibur ketempat lain. Itu merupakan keberuntungan untuk kita, bukan?" ucap Renji.

"Hoooaaahhmm… udara yang menyenangkan." Ucap sebuah suara yang kelihatan mengantuk.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Rukia yang celingak-celinguk mencari sosok suara tadi.

"I-itukan… si tim espada!" ucap Tatsuki yang menatap kearah gerombolan orang sedang memasang tenda.

"Orihime!" panggil sebuah suara yang taka sing bagi telinga Orihime. Nel.

"Nel?" ucap Orihime kaget yang menatap Nel berlari menghampirinya.

"Hai! Kau berlibur disini? Aku juga. Dirikanlah tenda kalian didekat tenda kami." Ucap Nel ramah.

"Oh.. baiklah kalau begitu." Sahut Momo.

Dan merekapun membangun tenda didekat tenda milik Nel dan kawan-kawan. Tenda yang mereka ada empat. 2 untuk laki-laki, 2 untuk perempuan.

Walaupun tidak sebesar tenda milik Nel, tapi mereka merasa nyaman tidur di tenda milik Rukia. Rukia bersama Orihime dan Tatsuki. Sedangkan Momo dengan Nemu. Kalau Ichigo dengan Toushiro dan Renji. Sedangkan Uryuu dengan Sado.

"Hei! Kita bermain dipantai. Bermain voli. Ayo ganti pakaian." Ajak Nel.

"Baiklah." Ucap Orihime dan yang lain.

Saat mereka sedang berganti pakaian, Ichigo dan yang lainnyapun berinisiatif untuk berganti pakaian juga. Tapi Ichigo sempat kesal, karena.

"Kenapa ada si Oranye?" teriak Grimmjow saat melihat Ichigo.

"Kenapa pula harus ada kau biru!" teriak Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku?" ucap Grimmjow dengan seringainya.

"Untuk apa aku bertemu dengamu, biru? Aku datang kesini berharap tak bertemu dengan mu!" ucap Ichigo juga dengan seringai mematikannya. (ada ya?)

"Cih! Kau mau bertanding denganku. Huhh?" ajak Grimmjow menantang.

"Tentu!" ucap Ichigo yang langsung ditarik Toushiro.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kita kesini mau bersenang-senang. Bukan bertanding!" ucap Toushiro kesal.

"Sudahlah… pertandingan inikan sama saja dengan permainan." Ucap Ichigo nyengir.

"Memangnya mau tanding apa?" Tanya Uryuu.

"Oh iya! memangnya mau bertanding apa?" ucap Ichigo dengan bodohnya.

"Kau ini! Benar-benar bodoh." Ucap renji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Woi! Biru! Memang kita mau tanding apa?" seru Ichigo pada Grimmjow.

"A-apa? Apa ya?" jawab Grimmjow bingung.

"Hei! Ulquiorra, kita mau tanding apa?" Tanya Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra ynag dari tadi membaca buku twilight saga bagian eclipse.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku? Kaukan yang menantang." Ucapnya dingin tak teralih pada bukunya.

"Ada apa Grimmjow?" Tanya Nel yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan one piecenya.

"Aku mengajaknya bertanding. Tapi aku sendiri tak tahu mau bertanding apa." Ucap Grimmjow polos yang mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau ini. Bertanding voli saja." Saran Nel.

"Bagus itu! Kau memang pintar Nel." Ucap Grimmjow dengan tertawa.

"Hei oranye! Kita bertan…" ucanya yang terputus saat Ichigo sudah lenyap ditelan bumi. (Lho?) saat Ichigo sudah tak ada ditempatnya tadi.

"Kelihatannya mereka sedang ganti pakaian." Ucap Nel yang melirik ruang ganti.

"Sial!" ucap Grimmjow yang menarik Ulquiorra menuju ruang ganti juga. Ulquiorrapun kaget hingga bukunya terlempar kewajah Nel.

"Arrghh… sakit!" teriak Nel.

"Salahkan pacarmu." Ucapnya dingin.

Semuanyapun tertawa. Tak terkecuali Orihime.

Mereka siap bertanding voli. Toushiro yang engganpun dipaksa ikut Ichigo. Toushiro sebenarnya sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya dipantai dengan Momo, sayangnya tidak untuk saat ini.

"Kau siap Oranye?" sindir Grimmjow.

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku." Balas Ichigo.

Grimmjow yang ditemani Ulquiorra, Szayel, Nnoitra, dan Stark. Sedangkan Ichigo tentunya ditemani Toushiro, Uryuu, Renji, dan Sado.

Yang perempuan, hanya disuruh menonton.

"Hei, Rukia! Kau pacarnya Ichigo ya? Hari-harimu dipenuhi dengan keramaian. Tapi kalian berdua sangat cocok sampai akhir." Ucap Nel tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" ucap Rukia kaget.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa membaca masa depan." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Masa depan?" Tanya Momo yang juga kaget mendengarnya.

"Iya. kau pacarnya Toushiro bukan? Hari-hari kalian akan dipenuhi dengan keromantisan. Dia amat menyayangimu." Ucap Nel yang memperhatikan permainan Voli pacarnya.

"Be-benarkah?" ucap Momo yang tersipu. (hihihi…)

"Benar. Aku bisa melihat masa depan kalian karena pilihan kalian. Kalau kau pasti pacarnya Uryuu. Hari-hari kalian dipenuhi dengan misteri percobaan hebat." Ucap Nel tersenyum pada Nemu. Yang mebuat Nemupun tersipu. (percobaan hebat? Asalkan jangan kayak Szayel dan bapaknya aja).

"Kalau kau, pacarnya Renjikan?" ucap Nel pada Tatsuki.

"Bu-bukan. Aku bukan pacarnya." Ucapnya gagap karena kaget.

"Tapi menurut pilihan kalian berdua saat ini, dipastikan kalian bersama." Ucap Nel tersenyum.

"Wah… aka nada pasangan baru!" seru Orihime yang membuat Tatsuki merona.

"Hahaha… itu benar." Ucap Nemu mengiyakan.

Renji yang mendengarkannyapun langsung memerah juga sama dengan rambutnya. (Astaga naga!)

"Kalau Orihime bagaimana?" Tanya Rukia.

Nel tersenyum terlebih dahulu. "Dia akan bersama Ulquiorra…" ucap Nel yang membuat Orihime dan Ulquiorra menatapnya. Memang jarak antara yang menonton dan yang bertanding sangat dekat.

"A-apa? A-aku?" Orihimepun menjadi gagap dengan mendengar pernyataan Nel.

"Benar. Sesuai pilihan kalian saat ini." Ucap Nel yang menatap Ulquiorra dengan tersenyum usil. Ulquiorrapun membuang muka kearah bola.

Malamnya, Orihime tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ucapan Nel. Dia akhirnya keluar dari tenda dan menuju pantai. Dia merasakan hawa yang sangat damai. Dia duduk dipasir pantai yang sangat halus. Membiarkan udara dingin menyelimutinya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, onna?" ucap suara dingin dibelakang Orihime. Dia menengok kebelakang yang didapatinya sebagai Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra…" ucapnya kaget. Ulquiorrapun mengambilposisi duduk disamping Orihime.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Orihime.

"Aku tak boleh kemari?"

"Bu-bukan itu. Maksudku…"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kaupun tak memakai jaket." Orihime tersentak kaget dan menatap Ulquiorra.

"A-aku.. kau juga tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Aku sangat suka melihat bulan disini." Ucap Ulquiorra lebih lembut walaupun tetap dingin.

"Iya. bulan disini lebih indah."

"Kau Orihime bukan?"

TO BE CONTINUED

MAGIC CHAPTER

Orihime : akhirnya ketemu juga… (senyum-senyum sendiri)

Ulquiorra : kok begitu doank?

Ayano : selebihnya nanti donk di chapter selanjutnya. Di chapter enam nanti kubuat yang romantic deh.

Grimmjow : kok aku kayaknya bego banget. Ngajakin tanding, tapi nggak tau tanding apaan. (melirik tajam author)

Ayano : ikutin aja skripnya.

Tatsuki : beneran nggak sih yang diomongin si Nel? (garuk-garuk kepala)

Nel : bener kok! (mengangguk penuh keyakinan)

Sado : kalau aku sama siapa?

Ayano : siapa ya? Belum ditentuin.

Sado : jahat! (nangis kayak renji)

Orihime : ulang tahunku berarti besok ya? Surprisenya apa? (matanya berbinar-binar)

Ulquiorra : besok ulang tahunmu?

Ayano : ada deh… untuk Ulquiorra, yap! Besok ultahnya Orihime.

Akhirnya selesai sudah chapter 5. Aneh to kagak, makasih ya udah mau baca and review. Special thaks for yang udah review dan ngasih masukan yang amat berarti.

Akhir kata seperti biasa

MAKASIH AND REVIEW PLEASE…


	6. Chapter 6

Halloha! Ayano datang membawa chapter 6… entah kenapa Ayano nggak bisa buat romancenya. Ya itu, karena Ayano bukan orang yang romance. (Hihihi)

Oke, read and review please…

Disclaimer : dari dulu selalu Tite Kubo punya.

MY FIRST LOVE VAMPIRE

Chapter 6

Pertemuan dipantai yang menyenangkan untuk Orihime. Taukah kalian kalau Renji dan Tatsuki sekarang sudah jadian? Yap! Sekarang mereka sudah jadian.

Mereka jadian setelah memberi kejutan untuk Orihime yang ulang tahun.

_**Flashback…**_

"Orihime, ayo kita kepantai." Ajak Rukia.

"Baiklah."

Saat disana, semua teman-teman Orihime sudah berkumpul. Memberi senyum pada Orihime yang datang. Yang membuat Orihime menjadi heran. Disana juga ada Nel dan beberapa teman lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Orihime polos. Memang dia tidak tau.

"ORIHIME! TANJOBI OMEDETO GOZAIMASU!" seru semuanya.

"hahh?" saat itu Orihime benar-benar kaget.

"Orihime, selamat ulang tahun!" seru Tatsuki.

"Happy birthday!" ucap yang lainnya.

Sebuah kejutan besar untuknya. Walaupun tak ada kue, tak ada lilin, tak ada kakaknya disampingnya, tapi itu sungguh-sungguh membuat Orihime sangat bahagia. Ada teman-temannya yang baik, selalu ada untuknya, canda tawa selalu terasa.

"Teman-teman… ARIGATOU!" seru Orihime. Air mata bahagiapun ia jatuhkan.

"Hei! Nanti malam datanglah keacaraku dan teman-temanku. Ada pesta barbeque. Balasan karena aku datang dipesta kalian." Ucap Harribel tersenyum. Nelpun ikut tersenyum, walaupun Loly dan Menoly tidak.

"Kuterima." Ucap Rukia.

Ulquiorra tersenyum melihat Orihime tertawa puas. Senang melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia.

"Jangan hanya tersenyum. Katakan saja padanya." Ucap Grimmjow dengan polos.

"…" tak ada balasan untuk Grimmjow.

Malamnya, mereka bersenang-senang dengan pesta barbeque. Lengkap sudah keceriaan Orihime, saat melihat sahabatnya Tatsuki, datang bersama Renji. Dia sempat kaget melihat itu, tetapi dia langsung tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan yang lain.

Sayangnya, Tatsuki dan Renji tak mau mengatakan bagaimana mereka jadian.

_**End of flashback…**_

Liburan mereka tinggal satu minggu lagi. Sekarang mereka sudah bersiap-siap akan pulang ke Karakura. Setelah 5 hari mereka dipantai itu, mereka sangat merasa senang. Ichigo yang tadinya memiliki hubungan buruk dengan Grimmjowpun sekarang menjadi teman. Ulquiorra yang bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Orihime merasa sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Orihime.

Banyak yang telah terjadi di Las Noches. Membuat mereka berubah menjadi baik. Ketenangan dan kedamaian disana, membuat mereka mendapat kekuatan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Kita pulang. Terimakasih semuanya!" ucap Rukia.

"Ulquiorra, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu…" ucap Orihime yang entah tiba-tiba keluar dari bibirnya yang mebuat Ulquiorra tersentak.

"Mungkin aku juga." Ucapnya lirih yang tak bisa terdengar Orihime.

"Orihime! Ayo!" seru tatsuki.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" ucap Orihime yang berlari meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

"Yah… pulang deh. Apa kita juga akan pulang?" ucap Nel.

"Tentu." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Lebih baik kalau mereka pulang! Dasar manusia!" ucap Menoly.

"Ulquiorra menjadi kesepian lagi sepertinya." Ucap Harribel yang memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang masih menetap di pinggir pantai sejak berpisah dengan Orihime.

"Kenapa harus dia yang disukainya? Merekakan manusia. Menyebalkan!" ucap Loly kesal.

"Sudahlah. Ayo." Ucap Harribel.

Ditengah perjalanan, Orihime tampak memperhatikan awan yang turut bergerak mengikutinya. Dia masih membayangkan wajah Ulquiorra yang dingin.

Mereka sudah tiba di rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga Orihime yang langsung memasuki kamarnya untuk merapikan pakaiannya.

Orihime masih ingin menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama Ulquiorra. 'Ulquiorra? Benarkah aku menyukainya? Benarkah aku akan bersamanya seperti yang dikatakan Nel?' pikiran itu yang selalu datang menghampiri Orihime.

"Mungkin aku memang menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra?" ucapnya lirih.

'benarkah yang diucapkan Nel? Aku menyukainya? Aku akan bersamanya?' pikir Ulquiorra. 'apa ini rasanya orang jatuh cinta? Hentikan. Untuk apa aku memusingkan hal itu?' lanjutnya dalan hatinya.

Dikamar megahnya, Ulquiorra menatap bulan seperti biasa. Tapi saat ini di tambah dengan pikirannya tentang Orihime.

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kau betah memendam perasaanmu terus menerus Ulquiorra?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Ukquiorra dari lamunannya.

"Nel…" ucapnya setelah tau suara itu adalah Nel.

"Kau harus nyatakan perasaanmu padanya." Ucap Nel yang bersandar pada pintu kamar Ulquiorra.

"Haruskah?" jawab Ulquiorra dingin.

"Harus. Atau kau menderita akhirnya." Ucap Nel.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Ulquiorra dingin, sengaja mengganti topic lain.

"Aku mau mengajakmu berburu. Ikutlah, oh, ya. Jangan sampai kau kelaparan, gadis itu… darahnya menggiurkan. Kami duluan. Ayo Grimmjow."

"Memang…" ucap Ulquiorra lirih.

Liburan telah berakhir, seperti biasa, acara pertama menyambut siswa-siswi baru dan pembagian kelas. Beruntung Orihime masih satu kelas dengan Tatsuki. Mereka juga masih satu kelas dengan Rukia, Ichigo, Toushiro dan Momo. Mereka berada dikelas 3-2. Sedangkan Uryuu dan Nemu berada dikelas 3-1. Kalau Renji dan Sado ada di kelas 3-3. (kok kayaknya disengaja banget nih sama authornya).

Pembagian kelas mereka memang diacak. Tidak melihat peringkat mereka. Tapi tetap disesuaikan.

"Pagi Orihime. Kau kenapa?" ucap Rukia yang mengambil posisi duduk tetap di depan Orihime.

"Pagi Rukia. Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok." Ucap Orihime tersenyum.

"Dia merindukan Ulquiorra." Ucap Tatsuki santai.

"Sok tau!" ucap Orihime kesal.

"Hei, 2 minggu lagi ada acara ulang tahun sekolah, katanya mau diadakan prom night." Ucap Momo yang menghampiri bangku Orihime. Penghuni dan kedua temannya masih ketawa-ketiwi gaje.

"Benarkah? 2 minggu lagi ya? Pinjam baju kak Hisana ah…" ucap Rukia.

"Kalau pake kaos dan celana jeans bolehkan?" tawar Tatsuki yang memang tak menyukai menggunaka dress. (Huhh?)

"Gantian saja." Ucap Orihime yang membuat semua bingung. (bingung kagak kalian?)

"Maksudnye?" (jiaahh… jadi orang betawi deh si Momo. Wkwkwkwkw…!)

"Tatsuki jadi pangerannya, sedangkan Renji jadi putrinya. Hahahahaha…!" ucap Orihime dengan tawa yang menggelegar sampai ke antariksa, tapi itu malah diikuti yang lain. (jadi donk dunia tawa?)

"Dasar!" gerutu Tatsuki dan bibirnya maju 60cm. (ngarang banget sih loe! Dasar Ayano gila!)

Kelakuan Tatsuki malah semakin membuat semua tertawa. Orang-orang dipasar juga tertawa. Yang dihalte bus juga ketawa. Termasuk Ulquiorra yang jarang ketawa aja, ketawanya sampai membinasakan gedung SMU Las Noches. Hehehe… (?).

Orihime ada pesan! Orihime ada pesan! Orihime ada pesan! (bingung nih nada pesannya apaan. Kalau punyaku sih musiknya alones).

"Hehh? No siapa ini?" Tanya Orihime yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dia membuka pesan itu, pesan yang berbunyi : _temui aku di kafe Ayano nanti malam jam 7. Kuharap kau datang._(Ada ya kafe Ayano? Ih waw…)

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Orihime pada ponselnya. (emang bisa? Ponselnya jawab kagak?)

Setelah melihat pesan tak dikenal itu, Orihime beranjak tidur setelah tadi dia mandi.

TO BE CONTINUED

MAGIC CHAPTER

Orihime : siapa ya, yang sms? (kebingungan. Di atas kepalanya ada tanda Tanya banyak banget)

Rukia : kenapa?

Orihime : ada yang sms. Tapi minta ketemu, and aku nggak tau nomor siapa.

Rukia : jangan-jangan…

Tatsuki : jangan-jangan apa? (sedikit ketakutan)

Ichigo : hantu ! (teriakkan yang menggelegar dan membuat Rukia memeluk dirinya. Maksudnya sih sengaja)

Rukia : kyaaa! Aku takut! (teriakan yang kalah keras dari Ichigo)

Orihime : hei,hei… (sweatdrop)

Ichigo : akhirnya aku dipeluk juga. Hehehe (kegirangan)

Rukia jadi sadar. Itu hanya tipuan Ichigo. Dia langsung melepas pelukannya dan…

Rukia : kak Byakuya! (teriak Rukia memanggil kakaknya).

Byakuya : ada apa sih? Kau membuat kaget! Teh ku tumpah ke celana Renji. Lihat dia lari-lari gaje karena kepanasan! (sambil nunjukin Renji yang lari-lari kepanasan. Wajahnya merah kayak rambutnya)

Tatsuki : Renji! (khawatir. ?)

Rukia : dia curang! Nyuri kesempatan biar aku meluk dia! (rengek Rukia yang nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Ichigo yang mesam-mesem).

Byakuya : apa? Dia? (ledak Byakuya)

Rukia : iya… (ucap Rukia memelas).

Hisana : Byakuya! Saatnya makan siang! (panggil Hisana)

Byakuya : baik! Kapan-kapan saja menghajarnya ya? Mau makan bersama Hisana dulu. Hehehe… (lari ngibrit kearah Hisana)

Rukia dan yang lainnya sweatdrop. Kecuali Ichigo yang jadi tersenyum kemenangan.

Okey! Chapter 6 selesai. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah ngasih saran. Yang udah ngreview fic nggak jelas ini. Yang udah baca fic aneh ini.

Dewa mata nochi hodo!

Arigatou gozaimasu.

Akhir kata…

RnR.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Chapter 7! Chapter 7!

Moshi moshi! Yoboseyo! Hello! Halo!

Sumimasen, updatenya selalu lama, saya bingung mau update ake apa. Laptop dibawa papa terus kekantor. Computer nggak bisa buat ngenet. Mau ke warnet nggak ada temen. Ney juga lagi liburan. Hehehehehehehehehehe….. ?

Okey, di chapter 7, chapter yang kubuat peristiwa seperti di twilight. Taukan?

Apapun, kapanpun, dimanapun, siapapun, mengapapun, dan berapun, saya tetep ngucapin makasih yang udah ngreview dan setia membacanya.

Met baca!

Disclaimer : punya Tite Kubo selalu donk…

MY FIRST LOVE VAMPIRE

Chapter 7

Jam 7, Orihime bingung dan enggan mempercayai sms asing itu. Tapi karena diburu rasa penasaran, akhirnya Orihimepun bergegas menuju kafe Ayano (hehehe).

'tak apakah aku kesana? Awas aja kalu sms itu hanya ingin mengerjaiku!' batin Orihime.

Sesampainya di kafe Ayano, Orihime membuka pintu itu. Dicarinya orang yang mungkin Orihime kenal. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah meja dipojok dekat jendelan. Ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Mata Orihime melebar.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Begitu menggiurkan. Aku menginginkannya." Ucap sebuah suara yang sedang memata-matai Orihime.

"Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita serang?" usul satu orang lagi yang berada disebelahnya.

"Tentu. Dia juga merebutnya! Semakin besar saja keinginanku." Ucapnya dengan sebuah seringainya.

"Tapi… Kalau Nel tau, bagaimana?"

"Kalau ketahuan, Nel tidak akan membunuh kita. Karena Nel janji akan selalu menjaga kita. Aku yakin itu." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi. Susun rencana untuk menjebaknya."

"U-u-ulquiorra…" ucap Orihime pelan tanpa mengubah tatapannya.

Orang yang disebutkan namanya oleh Orihime langsung memberi isyarat agar mendekat. Orihimepun mendekat dan duduk didepannya. Ulquiorra, menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang nyaris tak kelihatan.

"Apa kabarmu, onna?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ba-baik. K-kau?" jawab Orihime dengan gugup. (gugup taw gagap)

"Sama." Singkatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua tidak ada yang berbicara. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua yang sedang tatap menatap. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu. Ulquiorra melihat Orihime yang bibirnya agak menganga, semburat merah diwajahnya, dan juga tangannya yang bergetar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang menggenggam tangan Orihime yang tambah membuat Orihime berdebar. (lama-lama gw juga deg-degan. Pingin gw digenggam Ulquiorra. Kyaaaa!)

"A-aku. Aku…" ucap gugup Orihime yang bertambah ndeso…

"Onna, boleh aku memanggilmu Orihime?" Tanya Ulquiorra lembut. (selembut sutra lho…)

"Hahh? Apa? Te-tentu." Ucap Orihime gagap lagi. (gimana sih author nih! Kadang nulis gagap. Kadang nulis gugup. Salah satu aja kek!)

"Orihime, aishiteru." Ucapnya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Yang jelas membuat Orihime seperti melayang tak bernyawa.

"Hahh?" itu ucapan Orihime yang menandakan kekagetannya. (aku patah hati… hiks,hiks,hiks)

"Aishiteru." Ucapnya lagi yang polos bukan main. Tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali.

"Orihime?" panggil Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime syok. (kalo aku juga pasti iya. sayang nggak…)

"I-iya? aku… aku…" tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, akhirnya mata Orihime yang berkata-kata. Yaitu, menitikkan air mata.

"Jangan menangis, onna." Ucap Ulquiorra sedikit khawatir. Sebenarnya Orihime jadi sedih karena dia kembali memanggilnya 'onna'.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi setelah kau mau menerimaku." Ucapnya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Melepaskan genggamannya dan meninggalkan Orihime sendiri. (langsung dengerin alones…)

"Aku juga, Ulquiorra… aishiteru." Ucap Orihime yang sekarang tengah sendiri.

Orihime sampai diapartementnya dengan rasa yang beraneka ragam. (ada coklat ma stoberi nggak?) dia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang empuk. Orihime! Ada telpon!, Orihime! Ada telpon!, Orihime! Ada telpon! Bunyi ponsel Orihime yang langsung diangkat Orihime.

"Orihime. Kenapa daritadi tak diangkat. Kau pergi kemana? Tadi aku kerumahmu." Ucap suara yang menelponnya.

"Maaf Tatsuki. Tadi aku pergi ke kafe Ayano. Menemui seseorang." jawab Orihime lemah.

"kau kenapa? Siapa yang kau temui?" Tanya Tatsuki yang merasa suara Orihime tak seperti biasanya.

"Ulquiorra." Singkat Orihime yang membuat mata tatsuki membulat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dia bertemu denganmu? Kau yang mengajaknya?"

"Enak saja. Dia yang memintanya."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Aishiteru."

"Apa? Dia menyukaimu? Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Pelankan suaramu. Telingaku sakit. Aku tak menjawab."

"Kenapa kau tak mau menjawabnya? Kau juga menyukainyakan?" api membara berada disekitar Tatsuki sekarang. (panazzzzz!)

"Aku… syok."

"Oh no! Orihime. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Aku kerumahmu ya?"

"Tidak usah. Sudah malam. Tidurlah, besok jangan terlambat masuk sekolah. Pelajaran pak Kenpachi tak boleh dilewatkan olehmu." Ucap Orihime sekarang dengan meningkatkan keceriaannya agar Tatsuki tidak khawatir.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Tatsuki mengakhiri percakapan.

"Loly! Menoly! Kemana kalian?" ucap Nel memanggil.

"Loly! Menoly!" ucapnya lagi lebih keras.

"Ada apa Nel?" Tanya Grimmjow melihat pacarnya kebingungan. (?)

"Aku tak menemukan Loly dan Menoly dari tadi. Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Nel.

"Aku lihat!" sahut sebuah suara di belakang Grimmjow, Lylineth.

"kemana mereka?" Tanya Nel khawatir.

"Tadi kulihat, dia seperti membuntuti Ulquiorra." Ucap Lylineth tepat Ulquiorra tiba di rumahnya yang agak ramai.

"Woi! Ulquiorra! Kau melihat si bodoh Loly dan Menoly?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Jangan panggil mereka bodoh!" ucap Nel kesal.

"Tidak. Aku pergi sendiri ke Karakura." Jawabnya dingin. (bbrrr)

"Tadi aku melihat mereka mengikutimu. Masa kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Lylineth.

"Kau bilang kemana? Karakura?" Tanya Nel lagi.

"Iya." jawabnya. "Huhh?" dia langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Bodoh! Ini saatnya mereka makan!" ucap Nel yang mulai khawatir.

"Sial!" ucap Ulquiorra yang langsung pergi lagi. Menuju Karakura…

"tok…tok…tok…" terdengar suara ketukan pintu di rumah Orihime.

'siapa malam-malam begini? Tatsuki? Sudah kubilang tak perlu kesini.' Batin Orihime.

"Siapa?" Tanya Orihime yang langsung kaget melihat 2 orang perempuan yang dia kenal.

"Orihime! Maaf mengganggumu. Kami kesini mau memberitahu tentang Ulquiorra." Ucapnya yang terdengar khawatir.

"Ulquiorra? Kenapa dia? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Orihime yang merasa khawatir.

"Dia terluka parah. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya…" ucap suara yang dikenalinya sebagai Menoly.

"Kita harus cepat." Ucap Loly yang membuat mata Orihime terbelalak. Orihimepun langsung mengiyakan dan bergegas pergi.

"Mau apa mereka? Sial!" ucap Ulquiorra yang berlari amat cepat.

Nel dan yang lainnya mengikuti Ulquiorra. Mereka semua cemas. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah waktu dimana Loly dan Menoly memangsa. Mereka tentunya menginginkan manusia. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kalau sampai terjadi, kesepakatan perjanjian antara mereka Vampire, dengan dewa kematian tak akan terhindarkan lagi.

Kesepakatan tentang vampire yang memangsa manusia, maka vampire itu harus dimusnahkan. Bukan hanya yang memangsanya, tapi juga yang lainnya tanpa kecuali.

Tujuan utama Ulquiorra adalah kafe Ayano, tak terlihat Orihime disana. Lalu dia bergegas menuju apartement Orihime, lewat jendela, dia tak dapat menemukan sosok Orihime. Yang membuatnya tambah khawatir adalah saat dia mencium sisa bau Loly dan Menoly di rumahnya.

"Ulquiorra! Ini gawat!" ucap Lylineth khawatir.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" ucap Ulquiorra marah dan langsung pergi melacak bau mereka. Satu hal yang tdak diingkan oleh Ulquiorra adalah, bukan karena janji itu, tapi nyawa orang yang dicintainya. (sayangnya bukan aku…)

"Dimana Ulquiorra?" Tanya Orihime yang sudah tiba disebuah bangunan gelap dan sepi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Loly dengan seringainya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Orihime kaget dan mulai tidak enak perasaannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Menoly yang langsung mendorong Orihime hingga membentur tembok bangunan itu.

"Ah… sakit." Rintih Orihime yang memegang kepalanya. "darah?" lanjutnya saat melihat tangannya menyentuh darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"Sakit ya? Hahahaha!" ucap Loly mengejek. Dia langsung menjambak rambut Orihime yang sedang merintih.

"Darah…" ucap Loly yang mencolek darah Orihime pada jarinya. Lalu dicicipinya. (mencolek darah? Dikira selai stoberi apa ya?)

"Lezat…" ucap Loly lagi yang membuat Orihime merinding.

"Hei! Apa kau tau? Bahwa kami ini adalah vampire?" Tanya Menoly pada Orihime yang langsung syok.

"Va-vampire?" ucap Orihime lemah.

"Tepat sekali. Begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra dan yang lainnya. Tapi kau begitu bodoh! Terima ini!" ucap Loly yang melempar Orihime kekanan. Tubuhnya menabrak tembok lagi yang mebuat Orihime berteriak amat keras.

"Orihime!" seru Ulquiorra khawatir. (maksudnya ikatan batin gitu ya Ayano?)

"Ada apa Ulquiorra?" Tanya Nel.

Dia tidak menanggapi partanyaan Nel. Dia menutup matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menerawang pikiran Loly dan Menoly. Ulquiorra mempunyai kekuatan membaca pikiran vampire lain dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Gedung itu!" serunya dan bergegas kegedung yang ditunjukkan oleh pikirannya. Yang lain hanya mengikutinya.

TO BE CONTINUED

MAGIC CHAPTER

Orihime : sakit Loly! Menoly!

Loly & Menoly : maaf (dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat orihime luluh) salahkan Ayano! (Lanjut mereka berdua).

Ayano : hihihi, kan biar seru!

Ulquiorra : jangan lagi menyakiti Orihime! (ngasih death glare ke Ayano)

Ayano : (ketakutan) iya-iya. map… 'kok dia suka beneran? Harusnya sukanyakan ma aq?' (batin Ayano)

Nel : jahat banget sih! Si Ulquiorra! Orang nanya dijawab donk! Dikacangain! (cemberut)

Grimmjow : kacang kacang! Satu bungkus 2 ribu. Kacang kacang! Kacang enak!

Nel : kok malah jualan? (sweat drop)

Ternyata bukan Cuma Nel doank ya sweatdrop. Semuanya iya. kecuali…

Ayano : grimmjow! Beli 5. Mau ada tamu dateng kerumah nih. Jaga-jaga aja, soalnya ada kupu-kupu terbang. Nih 10 ribu.

Grimmjow : makasih Ayano… buat Ayano bayar 5 ribu ajah.

Ayano : wah…! Makasih (kegirangan)

Okey! Chapter 7 selesai. Satu chapter lagi untuk penghabisan. Tunggu chapter 8 oke?

Akhir kata…

ARIGATOU

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeonghaseyo!

Ketemu lagi sama Ayano. Ini adalah chapter terakhir di MFLV.

Ayano ucapin makasih banget yang udah mau R&R cerita gaje ini. Ayano tersanjung lho…..

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

Disclaimer : dari dulu juga punya Tite Kubo. Kalau punya saya, pemeran utamanya bukan Ichigo.

Tapi Ulquiorra. Hehehehehehehehehehehehe….

MY FIRST LOVE VAMPIRE (THE END)

Last chapter

'Onna… tunggu aku. Bertahanlah…' batin Ulquiorra yang terus melaju dengan kecepatan 21juta/km. (?)

"Ul…qui…orra… aishiteru…" ucap lirih Orihime yang tak kuat lagi menahan sakit.

"Bersiaplah bodoh! Aku tak akan membuatmu kesakitan lagi! Hahahaha!" ucap Loly yang siap menghisap darah Orihime.

"Apa? Ulquiorra menyatakan cintanya pada Orihime?" ucap Rukia yang kaget saat Tatsuki menelponnya.

"Itu benar." Jawab Ttasuki mengiyakan.

"Lalu Orihime menjawab apa?" Tanya Rukia yang tidak sabar. Saat itu dia bersama Ichigo. Ichigopun mulai mendekatkan telinganya diponsel Rukia.

"Dia tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia syok." Ucap Tatsuki yang sedang menggonta-ganti chanel TV.

"Dasar! Aku tahu akan seperti ini." Balas Rukia yang kecewa.

"Tapi, waktu tadi kumenelponnya, nada suaranya seperti menyesal." Ucap Tatsuki.

"Tentu saja! Besok kita serang dia." Ucap Rukia bersemangat.

"Hahahaha… baiklah." Ucap Tatsuki dan menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa? Tak begitu jelas aku mendengarnya." Tanya Ichigo penasaran. Dan Rukiapun menceritakannya.

"Loly! Menoly!" teriak Nel saat Ulquiorra melempar mereka kearah dinding.

"Onna! Onna!" teriak Ulquiorra sangat khawatir. Diapun langsung bangkit dan pergi.

"Kau tak terluka?" Tanya Nel pada dua vampire yang dianggapnya adik.

"Nel?" ucap Grimmjow bingung.

"Nel? Aku tak apa." Ucap Menoly kaget.

"Tentu! Kau kesini untuk kamikan?" ucap Loly kegirangan, karena Nel tampak khawatir pada mereka.

"PLAK! PLAK!" Terdengar suara tamparan yang amat keras.

"Nel?" ucap Grimmjow kaget yang melihat Nel penuh amarah dan menampar Loly juga Menoly dengan sangat keras.

"Grimmjow! Lilyneth! Bawa mereka pulang dan kurung mereka diruang bawah tanah. Sekarang!" teriak Nel yang membuat semua bingung. Tak terkecuali Grimmjow. Memang, jika Nel sudah marah, akan sangat mengerikan jadinya. (Hiiii….. takut!)

"Kau sudah berjanji pada kami! Tak akan menyakiti kami!" ucap Loly, sedangkan Menoly hanya diam.

"Benar. Selama kalian berada dipihakku! Tapi sekarang tidak! Kau bukanlah adikku lagi!" ucap Nel dengan keras dan beranjak pergi mengikuti Ulquiorra.

"Bawa saja mereka." Ucap Lilyneth pada Grimmjow yang masih tidak menyangka pacarnya akan berbuat seperti itu.

Ulquiorra tiba Las Noches. Dia bergegas menuju rumah sakit ayahnya, Aizen Sousuke.

"Ayah! Tolong dia!" teriak Ulquiorra.

"Manusia?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Cepat!" pinta Ulquiorra tak sabar.

"Baiklah." Ucap Aizen mengiyakan.

Sudah 10 menit Aizen berada didalam ruangan Orihime untuk memeriksanya. Ulquiorra sangat khawatir. Dia tidak bisa diam, terus saja mondar-mandir menunggu hasil. Dia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Orihime. Dia takut kalau-kalau Loly dan Menoly sudah menggigitnya. Itu berarti dia sudah menjadi vampire sekarang. Tapi pikiran itu langsung ditepis Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Nel yang baru datang.

"Belum tahu." Ucapnya yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. (sabar… sabar…)

"Maaf…" ucap Nel lemah.

"Bukan kau yang harusnya meminta maaf. Tapi dua vampire bodoh itu." Ucap Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba datang dibelakang Nel.

"Benar." Ucap Ulquiorra datar.

"Cklek." Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan Aizenpun keluar diikuti Gin juga Cirucci.

"Bagaimana keadaanya ayah?" Tanya Ulquiorra tidak sabar.

"Dia selamat. Tenanglah, nak. Dia banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tak ada tanda gigitan vampire. Dia belum menjadi vampire." Ucap Aizen lembut.

"Aku boleh melihatnya?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang sudah tampak tenang.

"Tentu." Ucapnya dan pergi.

Ulquorrapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang tersedia disebelah tempat tidur Orihime. Disana, Orihime berbaring dengan lemas dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Onna. Maaf…" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Orihime, maafkan aku." Ucap Nel merasa bersalah.

"Sudah ku bilang. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Nel." Sahut Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra, jaga dia. Besok aku akan ke Karakura. Agar teman-temannya tidak khawatir." Ucap Nel dan melangkah pergi dengan lemas.

"Jangan katakan apa yang terjadi." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

"Tidak akan pernah. Percayalah padaku." Ucap Nel dan berlalu yang diikuti Grimmjow.

"Kemana Orihime? Dia tidak masuk sekolah. Tidak beri kabar. Ponselnya tak diangkat. Kemana dia…?" Tanya Tatsuki yang resah. Rukia dan yang lainpun ikut khawatir.

"Dia ada bersama kami." Ucap sebuah suara dari belakang teman-teman Orihime.

"Nel?" ucap Ichigo kaget yang tiba-tiba muncul seorang Nel.

"Ya. Aku kesini ingin memberi kalian kabar. Bahwa Orihime sedang dirawat di Rumah sakit Espada. Dia kecelakaan." Ucapnya berbohong tapi meyakinkan.

"Kecelakaan? Lalu kenapa dia dirumah sakit Espada? Kenapa tidak di Karakura saja?" tanya Tatsuki sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Ulquiorra yang menemukannya. Dia tertabrak mobil." Jelas Nel.

"Kita harus kesana!" ajak Rukia.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo!" ucap Nel mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Momo.

"Dia selamat. Tapi belum sadar." Ucap Nel lemah.

Mereka sudah tiba rumah sakit espada. Sebenarnya mereka sedikit bingung dengan nama rumah sakitanya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah keadaan Orihime.

"Kenapa kau disini Cirucci? Mana Ulquiorra?" Tanya Nel yang masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Dia pulang mengambil beberapa pakaian." Ucap Cirucci yang sedang membenarkan infuse Orihime. Cirucci juga seorang perawat kepercayaan Aizen. Hari ini dia sengaja tidak sekolah. Untuk bergantian menjaga Orihime.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, dimana Grimmjow?" Tanya Nel lagi.

"Dia pergi bersama Lilyneth dan Stark untuk…" sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya, Nel memotongnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Ada teman Orihime disini." Ucap Nel dan mempersilahkan teman-teman Orihime masuk.

"O-Orihime!" panic Tatsuki.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Kau pergi kemana memangnya?" Tanya Rukia pada Orihime yang tak ada respon. (Grimmjow! Jualan kacang lagi kagak ya?)

"Orihime…" ucap lembut Momo dan mengelus rambut Orihime.

"Oranye?" pekik seseorang pada Ichigo.

"Lagi-lagi dia!" ucap Ichigo kesal. Ternyata yang datang adalah Grimmjow.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan kesal.

"Untuk Orihimelah! Diakan temanku." Jawab Ichigo juga ikutan kesal.

"Diamlah. Nanti Orihime terganggu." Ucap Toushirou melerai kedua makhluk yang rambutnya mencolok itu.

"Kemana Ulqui? Diakan harusnya menjaganya." Ucap Grimmjow yang celingak-celinguk mencari sosok mata hijau selain Toushirou.

"Kata Cirucci, dia mengambil pakaian." Jawab Nel yang mendapat tatapan teman-teman Orihime.

"Ulquiorra menjaganya?" Tanya Tatsuki yang kaget.

"Iya." jawab singkat Nel.

Sudah jam 2 siang. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan akan menjenguk Orihime lagi besok. Tapi selama itu pula, Ulquiorra tak datang. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sih? Aku sudah lelah." Keluh Grimmjow pada Nel.

"Sabarlah. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Ucap Nle tersenyum pada Grimmjow.

Sekitar 10 menit berlalu sejak Grimmjow mengeluh, Ulquiorra datang dengan membawa tas dan beberapa bungkus makanan. Nel dan Grimmjow tentu bingung.

"Kau datang juga. Itu apa?" selidik Nel.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Ucap Ulquiorra yang langsung duduk di sebelah kasur Orihime.

"Makanan? Untuk siapa?" Tanya Nel setelah melihat isi bungkusan itu.

"Dia." Singkat Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti membaca pikirankukan?" Tanya Nel yang tertawa kecil.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Grimmjow pada Nel.

"Orihime akan sadar sebentar lagi." Ucap Nel. "Ayo pulang. Nanti malam kita kemari lagi." Ajak Nel.

"Akhirnya kau mengajakku pulang. Ayo!" ucap Grimmjow semangat.

"Jaga dia baik-baik ya?" ucap Nel pada Ulquorra sebelum dia pergi.

Seperti yang diduga, jari Orihime bergerak.

"Onna? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Onna? Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Ulquiorra lagi. Tak ada respon. Orihime membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap langit-langit kamar Orihime dirawat. Pandangannya masih belum begitu jelas. Tapi dia yakin, orang disebelahnya adalah Ulquiorra.

"Onna?"

"Ul… quiorra?" Ucap Orihime dengan lemah.

"Iya. ini aku." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan tersenyum senang.

"Ke-napa? Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Orihime masih terlihat lemas.

"Jangan bicara dulu. Akan kupanggilkan ayahku dulu." Ucap Ulquiorra yang bergegas memanggil ayahnya. Tapi Orihime menarik tangan Ulquiorra.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Orihime.

"Ulquiorra? Orihime?" tiba-tiba Aizen datang bersama Nel. Grimmjow menolak untuk ikut.

"Ayah." Jawab Ulquiorra memberi hormat.

"Akan kuperiksa." Ucap Aizen dibantu Cirucci.

"Keadaanya sudah lebih baik." Ucap Aizen setelah memeriksa Orihime.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Nel yang merasa lega.

Sudah hampir satu minggu, Orihime dirawat. Keadaanya makin membaik. Teman-temannya merasa lega. Begitu juga Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sedang menyuapi Orihime. Bubur yang dibawa Rukia sangatlah enak.

"Ulquiorra, kau adalah… vampire, kan?" Tanya Orihime ragu-ragu.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku takuk. Takut kehilangan dirimu." Ucap Orihime yang membuat Ulquiorra berhenti menyuapinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

"Aishiteru." Ucap Orihime cepat.

"Onna. Kau tahu aku vampire. Kau tahu aku bukan manusia."

"Aku tahu. Makanya, ubah aku jadi vampire. Sama sepertimu."

"Kau begitu mudah mengatakannya."

"Karena kau."

"Mengapa karena aku?"

"Kau yang membuatku membulatkan tekadku. Agar aku selalu bersamamu. Sekarang gigit aku."

"Tidak semudah itu, onna."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta Nel untuk mengubahku." Ucap Orihime saat Nel datang.

"Apa?" Nelpun kaget dengan pernyataan Orihime.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi bukan sekarang. Sekarang, kau habiskan dulu makananmu." Ucap Ulquiorra menyerah.

Ulang tahun SMU Karakura berlangsung. Orihime akan menghadirinya bersama pangerannya, Ulquiorra. Dia tampak cantik dengan dress yang diberikan Nel padanya. Ulquiorra menunggu diruang tamu.

"Aku siap. Aku siap. Aku siap." Ucap Orihime keluar dari pintu kamarnya. (kayak spongebob ya?)

"Kau sempurna." Ucap Ulquiorra dan menggandeng Orihime.

Dress warna unggu yang cantik. Ternyata Nel dan Grimmjow juga datang. Begitu pula dengan Ggio. Ya karena pasangannya adalah Soifon.

Disana, semuanya tampak begitu bahagia. Ichigo, Uryuu, Sado, dan Renji tampak rapi dengan balutan jas hitam mereka. Sedangkan Toushiro amat imut dengan jas hitamnya. Kontras dengan rambutnya yang putih.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra menuju taman SMU Karakura yang sepi. Bahkan tak ada orang disana. Mereka diikuti Nel dan Grimmjow tanpa mereka sadari.

"Seperti permintaamu. Aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Terimakasih. Aku siap." Ucap Orihime tersenyum.

Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya kearah leher Orihime. Mulai menancapkan taringnya. Terlihat Orihime memejamkan matanya dan pinsan. Ulquiorra tak bisa menahan rasa hausnya setelah menancapkan taringnya. Dia meminum darah Orihime sebelum Orihime menjadi Vampir seutuhnya.

"hei. Kau tak lihat. Putrimu pinsan." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Kalian." Ucap Ulquiorra agak kaget dan langsung melepaskan tarinya.

Benar saja. Orihime ternyata pinsan. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan dingin.

"Pulanglah. Sebelum ada yang melihat." Ucap Nel. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ulquiorra langsung pergi.

Dikamar Ulquiorra, Orihime sudah tak menggigil lagi. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Dan menatap Ulquiorra.

"Kau, telah menjadi sepertiku seutuhnya." Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Orihime tersenyum dan memeluk Ulquiorra.

THE END

Okey deh! MY FIRST LOVE VAMPIRE sudah tamat. Senengnya… bisa nyelesain cerita ini.

Sebenarnya saya dapet inspirasi dari Twilight. Saya suka banget sama ceritanya.

Walaupun saya buat agak berbeda.

Terima kasih untuk para readers sejati. Makasih udah mau baca n review cerita gaje ini.

Beruntung saya masih diberi kesempatan untuk membuat cerita ini samapi akhir.

Maaf kalau saya selalu UPDATE lama. Maaf kalau masih banya kesalahan.

Sampai ketemu di fic Ayano yang lain!

SAYONARA!


End file.
